


Deal With the Devil

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Eventual Paperhat, Gen, KuroVillainous AU, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: “n-no! I-i…. It’s a d-deal!” he wheezed out, coughing and choking as the blood flooded his mouth he spat it out. “D-deal… p-please…” he begged. There was a chuckle. Flug screamed as the metal that was lodged in his stomach was ripped out, his body was suddenly wrapped up in something cold and dark.“...Sleep, Doctor… You’re safe now~” came a soothing purr. The young pilot shuddered, going limp as the pain started to fade. He whined in protest, but couldn’t fight off his exhaustion. The world went black as the ice cold darkness consumed him.





	1. Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while back, and mentioned it in passing to the Discord. It resurfaced like a week later and so i decided to fully make this. 
> 
> This is based off the anime Kuroshitsuji, "Black Butler".
> 
> Whether this'll be a bunch of one shot/short stories or a full fledged story i'm not entirely sure. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!

The first thing Flug felt was pain. Burning, hot pain, that had his weak frail body trembling, making it even worse. The next was the burning in his lungs from the smoke he was inhaling, causing him to choke and cough. He felt intense pressure on his stomach, that sent sharp waves of pain through his body with every cough and gasped breath he took. He didn’t know if he was screaming. He could hear screaming though. All around him. Loud, pain filled wails. He couldn’t tell if one of them was his own though. His eyes were shut tightly. He could feel warm, sticky liquid soaking his clothes and pooling underneath him. The weak human coughed harshly, letting out a gagged choke as the jerking caused the slab of metal to sink further into his stomach. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, he could feel the tears streaming down the sides of his face. The young pilot forced his eyes open, blinked rapidly to try and clear his clouded, blurry vision. He lifted his head coughing and spitting out the blood that filled his mouth. He weakly looked around, fire and smoke surrounded him. His head fell back onto the ground. He flinched, shutting his eyes again and choked once more. Forcing his eyes open again he turned his gaze to the sharp piece of metal the was impaled in his stomach. Flug let out a gurgled sob closing his eyes again as he let his head fall back again. The screams were fading, leaving only the crackling sound or fire. His body was going numb. He let out another sob. He didn’t want to die. He _couldn’t_ die.

 

“...h-el-p...” he choked out the word. He wasn’t sure who he was pleading to. But he couldn’t stop, the broken choked pleas falling from his lips as his voice got weaker and quieter. He could feel his life leaving him. “..p-l…..ee..as...e…..”

 

Flug’s breath caught in his blood filled throat, his vision started to blur again before starting to fade. His eyes started to slip closed as a tall dark figure appeared above him. Two red glowing orbs stared down at him. Flug’s fingers twitched. He let out a gurgled choked ‘please’.

 

“...Oh my… Such a poor thing...” the voice was deep, coming out as a purr. “Ah… You don’t want to die do you?”

 

Flug gagged forcing his closing eyes open and he coughed out the blood filling his mouth, suddenly it was slightly easier to breath, “N-no… No… I… w-want… to li….ve….” he choked out, with a whimper. There was a tsking sound, and Flug felt something warm touch his cheek, wiping away the drying tears. He couldn’t help but lean into the gentle caress. He could pick out a sharp grin through his fuzzy eyesight.

 

“Yes… I know you do… How about we strike up a deal then, my dear pilot?” The creature asked.

 

“….w-what… k-kind… o...f… deal?” Flug forced out coughing, only to give a weak cry as the metal in his stomach shifted with his jerking. He shuddered and shut his eyes tightly.

 

“A simple deal… I save you…. Help you get revenge on those who’ve caused this...”

 

“W-what’s in i-it for you?” Flug asked forcing his eyes open to stare up at the blurry figure hovering above him. There was a dark chuckle from the being.

 

“Your soul.” it said. Flug shuddered and shut his eyes, he could feel himself slipping away again. He coughed, and opened an eye to look up at the demon.

 

“m-my…. S-oul…?” he choked out.

 

“You’re slipping away again, doctor… I suggest you make your decision quickly… I can only keep you on the brink for so long and I have no interest in saving you if you’re not interested in my deal.” the other was clearing starting to get impatient. Flug would have frozen if he could.

 

“n-no! I-i…. It’s a d-deal!” he wheezed out, coughing and choking as the blood flooded his mouth he spat it out. “D-deal… p-please…” he begged. There was a chuckle. Flug screamed as the metal that was lodged in his stomach was ripped out, his body was suddenly wrapped up in something cold and dark.

 

“...Sleep, Doctor… You’re safe now~” came a soothing purr. The young pilot shuddered, going limp as the pain started to fade. He whined in protest, but couldn’t fight off his exhaustion. The world went black as the ice cold darkness consumed him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Flug woke he was in a large bed. He twitched and coughed harshly. He shuddered and rolled onto his side curling into a ball. The doctor whined quietly, staying like that for a few minutes before finally forcing himself to sit up. He looked around the room frowning, the room was rather large, looking more like a suit than an actual room. There was a bathroom connected to the room off to the side, and across from the large canopy bed he was currently on, was what looked to be a walk in closet.

 

The human shifted and flinched at the dull ache in his body. _‘_ _Where am I? How did I get here?’_ he thought, slightly panicked. He was sure he’d died. He clearly remembered the crash. His plane had been sabotaged, they had gone down… He put a hand to his stomach and lifted the slightly too big white dress shirt up looking at his stomach. It was faint but he could see the large scar where the metal had pierced his flesh. The human shuddered and let the shirt fall. He was… alive. But how? Caught up in his thoughts he didn’t here the door open and foot steps head towards his bed. Until a voice spoke up.

 

“Ah, you’ve finally awoken, Flug Slys. I was beginning to think I was too late.”

 

Flug looked up, A man with coal black skin stood at his bedside. He was tall, wearing a long tail coat over a black suit, and a top hat. Flug’s eyes widened, he knew that low voice. The man was the creature from the crash.

 

“...W-who are you?” he asked, his voice was raspy and caused his throat to burn leading him to a coughing fit. When it passed and he looked back up the demon at his side was offering a glass of water.

 

“I go by many names… You may call me Black Hat though.” he said. Flug took the water and took a few gulps.

 

“B-black Hat… y-you’re a d-demon…. Th-the one f-from the crash...” the pilot rasped out.

 

“Yes. I am.” the demon chuckled. “...You and I have business to complete, my dear doctor.” he added grinning widely, showing off sharp teeth. Flug froze at that.

 

“...R-right…” he stuttered. “My soul for your… help…? C-correct?” he asked. Black Hat gave a nod.

 

“Precisely.” Black Hat said. “...I’m sure your just itching to get revenge one the ones that caused your plane to crash… So… I help you achieve your goal, we take out those troublesome heroes…. And in the end, all you have to do is let me claim your soul.” he added. Flug shifted and gave a slow nod, before frowning, his amber-colored eyes meeting the white eyes of the demon.

 

“...How do you know it was sabotaged? I… I only realized it moments before the crash…” He said. The demon smirked.

 

“It was your pleas and craving of revenge that called me to your side. The need for vengeance… it’s a powerful scent… nearly as strong as the scent of fear. When I arrived at the crash, and found it, it was easy to figure out your goal.” Black Hat answered. “So… we have a deal… Now it’s time to make it final.” he added. Flug swallowed and nodded hesitantly.

 

“A-alright… H-how exactly a-are we going to seal this d-deal?” he asked, he cleared his throat and wince before finishing off the water the demon had handed him.

 

“Simple~ we just create a contract.” the creature said his eyes glowing a faint red.

 

“And how do we do that?” Flug asked, tilting his head. The demon smirked.

 

“Just like this~” Before Flug could react the demon reached out placing a hand over his eyes. Flug tried to jerk back but the demon grabbed onto him with his other hand keeping him in place. “Hold still, fool.” the creature snarled. Flug opened his mouth to shout at the demon but all that came out was a shriek as white hot pain shot through his eyes. He wanted to jerk away but the demon held him still. His eyes felt as if they were on fire. He tried to shut them but they were stuck wide open. He didn’t realize the other hand was gone until the pain faded and Black Hat pulled his hand away. Flug reached up covering his eyes rubbing at them as he trembled.

 

“W-what the f-fuck did you do?!” he asked, his eyes still ached but it was dull. He pulled his hands away and looked up just in time to see the demon pull his hand away from his left eye. The demon’s left eye now have an upside down star on it, the lines cutting through the eye its self, causing the pupil to look disfigured.

 

“I simply gave you our contract.” the demon answered as he pulled a monocle from his pocket and placed it over his left eye, completely hiding it from view. “Go have a look.” he added. Flug slid from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He flipped on the light, flinching at the sudden brightness before looking at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened in shock. His once amber colored eyes had completely changed. They were now pitch black with only a white pupil, much like the demon’s eye, there was an upside down star over both his eyes, the only difference was his eyes weren’t marked with lines. He turned to the door way as Black Hat walked over.

 

“I can’t go out like this!” he said.

 

“Which is why you’ll be wearing these, my dear doctor. You wear them occasionally anyway, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” the demon held out a paper bag and goggles towards Flug who looked at them. He took them and frowned looking up at the demon confused. He slipped them on and looked at his reflection, as he breathed in the familiar smell of the bag, and relaxed.

 

“How did you know-” he cut him self off seeing the growing smirk on the demon’s face. Even though he cut him self off the demon answered anyway. Black hat bowed slightly, one hand tipping his hat as he placed the other on his chest.

“What kind of servant would I be if I did not know my master’s comforts?” he asked, a sly grin stretching across his lips. Flug blinked and tilted his head at that.

 

“...Master?” he asked confused. The demon had to be joking right? Black Hat let out a low chuckle.

 

“But of course. We have a binding contract, little fledgling. Until your goal is achieved, I am bound to be your loyal servant. I wouldn’t be much of an eldritch if I couldn’t do this much.” the creature stated, as he stood straight again.

 

“..Eldritch? I thought you were a demon?” Flug asked. Black Hat shrugged.

 

“My kind are often mistaken for those creatures. We have the same habits when it comes to getting our food… we both like to play before we eat.” the eldritch said, chuckling more. He turned away from the human. “You must be starving… I’ll go prepare you some lunch.” he said.

 

“Ah… yes… that would be nice…” Flug said blinking as he watched the other leave. The human sighed and looked back at the mirror.

 

Just what had he gotten himself into?


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug starts to slowly adjust to his new living arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this over several times and fixed all the mistakes i could but i know there's a gonna be some that pop up. Sorry bout that. 
> 
> Also. Thank to KatDragons1 on tumblr for this beautiful piece of fanart: https://katdragons1.tumblr.com/post/163040584893/this-is-a-drawing-of-dr-flug-receiving-his-mark . I' screamed when i found it and i'm still screaming! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

As the first few weeks passed, Flug slowly adjusted to his new living arrangements. He felt off since the crash, not quite like himself. He ignored it however just blaming it on the fact he’d just nearly died and that was the most logical explanation. The mansion he’d been taken to was Black Hat’s, and while the contract lasted, his new home. According to the eldritch, it would be easier if Flug stayed with him. Flug didn’t complain, as it wouldn’t really matter where he lived in the end. He definitely wasn’t gonna complain about living in a mansion for the remainder of his time. He was still adjusting to his new routine, however. Black Hat would wake him up every morning, bringing him coffee, setting out clothes for the day and inform him that breakfast would be ready with in a few minutes. After that he’d leave.

 

During the first week Flug had met the two other residents of the mansion, 5.0.5 and Dementia. 505 was an absolute sweetheart of a man, well demon. The demonic bear was around Black Hat’s height in human form and had curly black and gray hair with large silver eyes. He mostly wore a black turtle neck sweater and jeans with a larger baggy bear jacket with the hood pulled up. From what Flug learned, 505 was the cook, cleaner, and gardener.

 

Dementia was shorter than Flug, and was rather quiet. She was kind but loved to scare people She had long red hair with streaks of purple that was pulled back in a messy bun. The hybrid had patches of scales on her skin and bright yellow orange eyes. She usually wore a tank top and leather pants with heels. She had a large dark green trench coat that she usually wore, and always had her two bearded dragons, Nikki and Vale with her. Nikki was a purple tinted dragon and her sister Vale was red. The two were rather chatty as well according to Dementia who spoke for them. Flug learned that Dementia was the guard of the mansion as well as a skilled assassin.

 

Currently it was his third week at the mansion. Flug groaned as he felt light hit his face, pulling him from sleep. He pulled his blanket over his face with a whine of complaint and nuzzled into his pillow listening to the other move around.

 

“Oh no. I’ve already given you five more minutes. Come on, time to get up, Sir.” Black Hat said. The blanket was pulled off him and Flug huffed in annoyance. He sat up, rubbing his face and reaching out to take the mug of coffee held out to him. He took a sip of it and glanced up at eldritch, watching him set down a fresh paper bag on the night stand along with his goggles and setting out his clothes for today.

 

“Breakfast will be done by the time you’ve showered.” Black Hat said.

 

“… What’s for breakfast?” Flug asked before taking another drink of his coffee. Black Hat turned to him finishing up.

 

“Pancakes. With a side of bacon and sausage.” he answered. Flug gave a small nod.

 

“Pancakes. My favorite. I’ll be down in 30 minutes.” the mortal said. Black Hat bowed slightly and left. Flug slid out of the bed and stretched before gathering his clothes and heading into the bathroom attached to his room. He set the clothes on the counter and turned on the shower, letting it warm up. He shut and locked the door, before stripping and stepping into the shower. He quickly started to wash himself, once he was finished he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a large fluffy white towel from the rack and dried himself off. He got dressed and dried off his hair the best he could before leaving the bathroom. He grabbed his goggles and slipped them on before folding the bag and tucking it into his pocket as he left his room and headed down the hall. He yelped and jumped back as Dementia suddenly dropped down in front of him. Nikki and Vale tucked safely in her jacket.

 

“Good morning, master Flug.” Dementia chirped. He sighed and relaxed slightly.

 

“Good morning, Dementia. Nikki, Vale.” he said. “Please, don’t do that.” he added.

 

“Sorry.” Dementia said, before flickering her tongue. “Nikki wants to know if you slept well.”

 

Flug smiled slightly and reached over lightly rubbing the purple beardie’s head.

 

“Yes, I slept well. Thank you for asking.” he replied.

 

“Vale wants pets too!” Dementia chirped. Flug rolled his eyes and rubbed the red lizard’s head as well.

 

“Let me guess… you too?” he asked looking at Dementia, who grinned and leaned towards him. He chuckled and rubbed her head. She flickered her tongue smiling more and followed him as he walked passed her to continue his way to the dining room. As they entered, 505 was helping Black Hat set the table. The demon bear looked up and waved at Flug giving him a big smile. Flug smiled back, giving a small wave. Dementia dived at Black Hat, who simply side stepped her to pull out a chair for Flug.

 

Flug took a seat nodding to the eldritch. He got his breakfast as 505 and Dementia sat down and got some food for themselves and started eating. Black Hat stood off to the side leaning against the wall. Flug ate in silence watching the eldritch out of the corner of his eye before swallowing the bite in his mouth and turning his head towards the other. Black Hat looked at him, meeting his eyes and raised an eye brow in question.

 

“Do you need to eat or sleep at all?” the mortal asked curiously. The eldritch blinked at the question and shrugged.

 

“Not necessarily. I do require some food and rest, but not as much as you mortals.” he answered. “I can go without food or sleep if I need to, but after a while it can start to effect my health.” he added.

 

“I-is… that gonna become an issue? I mean… there’s no telling how long this will last or take…” Flug trailed of, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 

“If you’re worried about me attacking you, you’ve nothing to worry about.” Black Hat stated catching onto what the other meant. “… If it were to become an issue I can just eat some mortal food. Its not satisfying but it works.” he added, crossing his arms.

 

“...That’s good to know.” Flug said relaxing a bit. The eldritch watched him and tilted his head.

 

“You’ve no real reason to worry, Master Flug… Even if my hunger got insatiable our contract keeps me from claiming your soul before its complete.” he said.

 

“Also good to know. I’ve been meaning to ask… Why didn’t you just claim my soul when you found me? Why make a deal and save me?” the human asked. Black Hat pushed off the wall and walked over.

 

“Because souls that crave revenge and achieve it taste so much sweeter then souls that never do. Besides, as easy as it would be to just snatch a soul as a mortal died, it’s… unsatisfying.” Black Hat explained. “I prefer my victims alive as I take their souls from them.” the eldritch grinned widely, exposing his sharp teeth. Flug swallowed leaning away from the other as he approached. “It’s so much more satisfying that way.”

 

“So in other words you like to play with your food.” Flug said. Black Hat smirked.

 

“Yes.” he answered, chuckling slightly as he walked passed Flug. “You should finish eating.”

 

Flug shifted before sighing and taking a few more bites of the pancakes, watching the other passed. The mortal thought over the new information. It was good to know that he didn’t have to worry about the Eldritch killing him before they found those responsible for his crash. He poked at the remaining pancakes as he got lost in thought. He frowned and stabbed a piece of pancake.

 

“… How are we supposed to even find them? I can’t even think of who would do it.” he said.

 

“No one at all? Come now, doctor, there must be _someone_.” Black Hat said, setting a fresh cup of coffee down in front of him. Flug blinked and gave a small nod of thanks. It was still a bit odd having such a powerful being as his… butler? He supposed that would be the right term. Regardless, he was still getting use to it. The human sighed, picking the cup up and taking a drink of the coffee as he thought over it. He gave a small shake of his head.

 

“Honestly? No, no one comes to mind.” he said. “..I know that there should be someone… but… There isn’t. I was never really close enough to people. I never spoke to anyone and no one spoke to me.” he shrugged and sipped the coffee again before setting it down.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to communicate as a pilot?” Black Hat asked, folding his hands behind his back.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I just mean that… I didn’t really talk with anyone other than my Co-pilot, the attendants, the passengers, and the station. Other than that, I didn’t talk to anyone else…” he explained. “I never really got… close to anyone. I have a bit of social anxiety so… I tended to avoid interaction where I could.” he added.

 

“Hm… That’s going to be quiet the issue to deal with.” the eldritch said. “… What was your airline? The one you worked with?” he asked.

 

“I worked for several ones… the main one I usually flew for was Hydra Airlines.” Flug replied. “Why?”

 

“It’s not much, but it gives us a place to start our investigation.” Black Hat said. “We can start up next week, once you’ve finally settled in.” he added. Flug shifted.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever really get used to this.” he stated. “It’s too bazaar for me.”

 

“Vale wants to know if you think its scary here? And Nikki want’s to know if it’s because of Blackie.” Dementia asked suddenly. Flug blinked, looking over at her and her two bearded dragons. All three stared at him. He shifted and looked down.

 

“n-not exactly.” he answered. “… it’s more of… it being to… fancy.” he explained.

 

“How can something be to fancy?” Dementia asked.

 

“..W-well… I didn’t exactly grow up in a rich family… My parents were middle class. So we didn’t really have a mansion.” the mortal said.

 

“Huh... What did they do?” the lizard girl asked leaning forward. The human blinked and tilted his head at the question before answring.

 

“… My father was a pilot and my mother was a flight attendant.” Flug replied.

 

“Is that why they named you Flug?” she questioned.

 

“Heh… I supposed you could say that.. They were on a trip my dad was piloting, mom went into labor with me, and well… long story short the plane nearly crashed.” Flug chuckled nervously.

 

“You almost caused a crash just by being born??” Dementia asked. Flug shrugged.

 

“According to my parents yeah.” he said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Cool!!” the hybrid cried, causing Flug to jump slightly. He flinched as he heard a darker chuckle from the monster standing at his side.

 

“Ironic… that you came into the world almost causing a crash and almost was taken out of it by one.” Black Hat snickered. “It’s quite funny in fact.” Flug frowned and crossed his arms, and looked down.

 

“Yes, well it isn’t funny to me. I was the best pilot there was. And thanks to the bastard who sabotaged me, my name’s probably being dragged through the mud...” he said, hissing the last part. Black Hat smirked and placed his hands on the human’s shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll find the person responsible and make sure he pays for the wrong he’s done. You’ll get your vengeance soon, my little pilot. We just need to be patient.” the abomination purred. Flug looked up at him him and sighed giving a nod.

 

The pilot looked down and picked up his coffee and took a drink.

 

“… I just hope its soon.” he said.

 

“You and me both.” the eldritch hummed quietly. He spoke softly enough that no one would hear but loud enough for Flug to catch it. The human couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his back but pretended he didn’t hear the other. Instead, Flug finished up his breakfast and coffee. 505 took away his dishes and headed to the kitchen. As the demon bear skipped away the mortal stood and left the dinning room to wonder the mansion as he’d been doing the passed few weeks. The manor was rather large and he liked walking through the halls. There wasn’t much else to do around the manor besides walk around the house or the garden.

 

The human hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the halls. He heard the light taps of foots steps behind him as Black Hat followed, but ignored him. He looked around glancing up at the paintings that hung on the wall. A few were of Black Hat others of landscapes. He tilted his head glancing at the signature on the paints as he passed them.

 

“You did all of these yourself?” Flug asked.

 

“Yes, I did.” the eldritch replied.

 

“You paint?” Flug looked back at the creature trailing him.

 

“Not anymore… Got to busy.” Black Hat replied.

 

“...Pity… They’re really good.” the human stated looking back at the paintings before continuing down the all. Black Hat hummed in response but didn’t say anything. They both fell silent as they continued to walk. Flug paused noticing a stair way leading downward, curiously he headed to it and looked down before descending. The pilot stopped at the bottom and looked around before a set of doors caught his attention.

 

“The laboratory.” Black Hat spoke up. “It’s all that’s down here. Other then the cellar of course.”

 

“A lab?” Flug asked, looking at the eldritch. He looked back at the doors and walked towards them quickly. He pushed them open and stepped inside. It was dark, but he quickly found the light switch and flipped it lighting up the room. The doctor looked around stepping further into the room. “...Holy shit… It’s an actual lab.” he whispered. He rushed over to one or the tables looking over the equipment.

 

“I thought you might like it.” Black Hat said stepping inside. “I had 505 clean it up a bit and I replaced all the old equipment.”

 

Flug turned to him, “...you… You did this for me?” he asked.

 

“But of course, Sir. What kind of eldritch would I be if I didn’t make sure my master was happy?” he asked. Flug blinked and looked around.

 

“...I… Thank you, Black Hat.” he said.

 

“No need to thank me, my dear doctor. I’ll leave you to your lab. Should you need me, just call.” the eldritch said bowing, before turning and leaving, letting the doors shut behind him.

 

Flug watched the other leave before glancing around. He smiled, before snatching a lab coat and slipping it on. He grabbed one of the clean blue prints and laid it out on the table as he grabbed a pencil. Sitting in the chair, he got to work planning the idea that formed in his head.

 

For the first time since the crash, Flug was feeling like himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOO ASK BLOG FOR THIS AU EXISTS GO CHECK IT OUT!
> 
> https://kurovillainous-au.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I really look forward to writing more of this down the road.
> 
> I'll be doing some art for this and posting it later to see it go follow my tumblr!  
> shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out the Official Ask Blog for this AU!! kurovillainous-au.tumblr.com


End file.
